


史蒂夫和巴基第一次谈起死亡

by oceanmoonhurricane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, top!steve, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanmoonhurricane/pseuds/oceanmoonhurricane
Summary: 史蒂夫曾经患有持续哀痛障碍，虽然后来好转，但他内心还残留着再次失去巴基的恐惧。在巴基又一次为了救他而不顾自己的安全后他决定向巴基坦白自己曾经的病情和内心的阴影，因此他们第一次谈起了死亡。





	史蒂夫和巴基第一次谈起死亡

任务结束后已经是深夜了，巴基洗漱完迫不及待的躺到了床上。化灰又复活，对大部分人来说都挺不可思议的，巴基却没什么特别的感觉，毕竟他已经死过一次了，算是有点经验。唯一值得庆贺的大概是在参加过抵抗灭霸的战斗后政府对他的态度好了很多。经历过世界末日，一切都翻开了新篇章，似乎每个人都变得和谐宽容了起来，不再死揪着他的过去不放。

史蒂夫今晚意外的沉默，但是巴基没有多想，毕竟战斗让人疲惫。两人互道了晚安，巴基贴在史蒂夫怀里迅速睡着了。

他是在第二天起床后才发现不对劲。他以为史蒂夫昨天睡得和他一样好，昨晚他们四肢交缠，肌肤相贴，被窝又暖烘烘的，第二天还是假期，实在是睡觉的好时候。但是实际上史蒂夫眼圈青黑，蓝眼睛暗淡无神，整个人看起来疲惫不堪。他偶尔会注视着巴基，焦虑又痛苦，像是要说些什么，又不知道如何开口。

“史蒂夫，你怎么了？”巴基在厨房堵住了史蒂夫，他敏锐地注意到听到他的问话后史蒂夫松了一口气，又立刻紧张的握住了手里的咖啡杯，指节发白。“你想谈一谈吗？”巴基把咖啡杯从他手里拿开，温柔的握住他的手腕，带着他坐到沙发上。

史蒂夫抬起头，看着巴基温柔的绿眼睛。“我…我…”他嘴唇翕动，上下张合了几次却一个字都没吐出来。他无助的望着身前的人，蓝眼睛蓄着一层水意。意识到那可能是泪的时候，巴基感觉心脏瞬间坍塌了，整个胸腔空荡荡的，只有巨大的痛楚残留。

“是因为我吗？”巴基眼底漫上一股酸意，他知道答案是肯定的（即使他还不知道为什么），因为只有巴基巴恩斯会让美国队长如此无助又心碎。“我做了什么？我让你伤心了吗？老天啊….”他紧紧抱住史蒂夫的头，手指摸索着插进他的金发里：“我做了什么？”

“不要再那样了，”史蒂夫抬起双臂牢牢地搂住巴基的肩背，把头埋进他胸前，终于开口，声音沙哑又哽咽，像是从嗓子眼儿里抠出来的：“昨天那样，挡在我面前。”

“你知道我没事，我现在好好的，完好无损。”巴基摩挲着他的后颈和肩膀希望能让他感觉好一点，他察觉到了史蒂夫不对劲，不仅是因为昨天的事情，更多的理由他却找不出来，只能不断地安慰他，愈加抱紧他。

史蒂夫想再说点什么，嘴唇却像被黏在了一起。恐惧和焦虑又把他带回了昨天，每个细节都历历在目：当巴基冲过来把他护在身下，挡住那枚本该把他炸成碎片的炮弹时，他们有几秒钟的对视，虽然他迅速用盾护住了两人，然后在地上滚了几圈，但那几秒里他恍惚回到了一辆永不停止的火车上，夹着雪的寒风呼啸着像一颗子弹直接略过躯体，穿透了他的灵魂，轻而易举的把他辛苦建立的精神堡垒冲垮。直到巴基向他示意自己没事，他才回过神。但是接下来的整个战斗他都意识游离，一种深深的恐惧和哀痛重新攫取了他。

战斗结束后，每个人都放松下来，山姆甚至提议开一场久违的party，气氛轻松活泼。他却只能躲在后面，紧紧攥住拳头，克制自己发抖的手臂和肩膀，沉默的像一块没有生命力的石头。他又复发了，或者说他从没有好过。巴基很快会发现不对劲，他应该调整好自己，不被看出端倪，但是他做不到，他对自己的状况无能为力。也许他该主动向巴基坦白自己内心从未消散的恐惧，坦白他现在没有、未来可能也不会痊愈的心理问题。可是他该如何开口？史蒂夫不知道，所以当天晚上他只能用疲惫作为沉默的借口。巴基没有多说什么，只是轻轻地在他嘴唇上落下几个吻，然后宣布两人应该好好睡一觉，毕竟为了这次任务他们已经快一周没有好好休息了。

他知道巴基会问他，他以为他已经做好了剖析自己的准备，但是当巴基把他堵在厨房，而他决定谈一谈自己的心理问题和巴基的死亡时，他还是难以避免的被曾经的痛楚折磨。 

“持续哀痛障碍。”史蒂夫低声说出一个名词。巴基没听清，他把埋在他胸口的脑袋扶起来，直视那双回避的眼睛：“史蒂夫，再说一次好吗？告诉我所有我应该知道的。”

他们很久没有好好谈过了，从灭霸来到地球上，一半的人化灰，再到巴基复活而他们决定在复仇者再停留一段时间，好支持重建世界的工作。他们很忙，所有人都很忙，没有时间坐下来好好的和彼此说话。两人也默契的没有谈起过巴基的死亡。

史蒂夫搂着他不愿意抬头，声音低哑：“持续哀痛障碍，从七十年前。你回来后好了一阵，直到在瓦坎达再次看到你……离开。”巴基注意到他在避免使用“复活”“死亡”这一类的字眼。“我现在好了，不再失眠，头疼，愤怒，悲伤。却也没办法从接连失去的阴影里走出来，我每天都害怕，害怕会再次失去你。”他用了大量心理医生谈话时用到的词，疲惫又无力。

也许史蒂夫一直没有从那辆火车上下来。当意识到这点时，巴基被一种巨大的痛楚席卷，他们一直能对彼此的情绪感同身受，但是他此时所感受的痛苦，不过是史蒂夫曾经遭受的百分之一。巴基无能为力，只能更紧地抱着他，呢喃他的名字：“史蒂夫……”

事实上，现在回想起来，那是一段很模糊的时光，史蒂夫并没有太多的印象，当时他似乎深陷某种迷雾，自我和周围的一切都浑浑噩噩。他依旧勤恳的出任务，努力寻找对抗灭霸的方法。但是所有人都知道他不对劲，他不休息也不笑，甚至连着十几天除了发布命令不多说一个字。他长久的陷入自己的世界无法自拔，情绪越来越没有起伏，与旁人的交流越来越少，像一棵离开土壤的树，叶子还葱绿着，但是那只是暂时的，它的生命力无时无刻不在流逝，不久之后就会只剩下干枯的躯壳和枯萎的枝叶。

情况最严重时他甚至失去了辨别能力，他不知道什么是好，什么是坏，什么是开心，什么是悲伤。不出门时他总是发呆，回过神天已经黑透，按部就班的躺到床上，然后整夜失眠。他和巴基没有说过再见，没有正式的告别，每一次失去都突然又剧烈，所以偶尔他会怀疑自己的内心还没有接收到巴基已经死去的信号。曾经抱在一起畅想过的未来，那些窸窸窣窣的笑声和傻话像雨天水面上的气泡，经常冒出来又迅速破裂。

有时他又觉得那个布鲁克林的史蒂夫和巴恩斯已经一起死去，两人的灰烬融合在一起，不分彼此的埋在同一片土地里。而现在活着的史蒂夫罗杰斯只是一个被设定好美国队长程序的机器人。他还有一副被改造过的英雄躯壳，所以他还能坚持战斗。史蒂夫不是那种会忽视自己的责任，或者在绝望中自杀的人，他还活着，他会活着，却也只是活着了。

娜塔莎在劝他看心理医生时曾说：“你现在就像一只断了线的风筝，看上去还完好的在天上飘荡只是因为有不得不去做的事情在托着你向上飞，一旦失去这股力量，你都不知道哪一天会在哪里坠落。”史蒂夫认真思考了这个问题，也诚恳的回答了娜塔莎，他希望能坠落进一片翠绿宁静的湖泊，至少那片湖泊会像巴基的眼睛。

“后来寇森给我找了一位心理医生。”史蒂夫再次把头埋进巴基胸口。他不想过多谈起这个，整段叙述都含糊其辞。但那不小心露出的千分之一的痛楚依旧足够击垮爱他的人。巴基整个人都战栗起来，他抱紧史蒂夫，声音发抖：“我不知道，我甚至没有问过你……”或许是不敢问，不敢谈起，两人都在无意识的回避过去几十年里那些不得已的别离：“我很抱歉，史蒂夫，我一直很抱歉，每一次在你面前离开，死去我都很抱歉。”他说到“死去”时史蒂夫箍紧了他的腰，巴基立刻牢牢地抱住他的头，整个手掌贴合住他的脖颈：“对不起，我总是让你成为被留下的那个。”

史蒂夫想阻止他道歉，但是他的嗓子被堵住了，说不出一句安慰的话。他们总是在对对方感到抱歉，巴基为了不得已的抛弃，史蒂夫为了自己的无能为力。但是他们又有什么错呢？这两颗一百岁的心脏已经经历太多不甘愿的孤独和难过，有别人的，更多是自己的。他们所有的绝望和幸福都来自对方，他们是彼此的锚和线，是彼此灵魂拼图里最重要的一块。

两人都没再说话，静静地抱在一起，良久，史蒂夫努力收拾好了自己过载的情绪。他从来不愿意因为这种无法定义无法痊愈的心理问题让巴基担忧或内疚，他只是想要一个保证：“答应我，保护好自己好吗？我没有办法再经受这样的事了。”史蒂夫搂着他，两人一起躺到沙发上，从彼此纠缠的四肢上汲取一点温暖和安全感。

“史蒂夫，我会保护好自己，但是前提是你没有危险。”巴基看着他：“有危险时先保护你，在这件事上我的大脑和身体根本不听指挥，即使给你承诺我恐怕也做不到。”保护史蒂夫，他一辈子都在做这件事，就像刻在灵魂里的基因。它和骨，血，肉，棕色头发，绿眼睛，微笑嘴唇一起构成了巴基巴恩斯。这个巴基巴恩斯可以守在史蒂夫罗杰斯背后，必要的时候也可以挡在他身前，天性如此。

史蒂夫痛苦的呻吟了一声，没办法再要求。因为他也一样，他没资格强求巴基去做自己都没办法做到的事。

“嗨，听着，史蒂夫，能为了保护彼此而死你不觉得很浪漫吗？”巴基认真看着他，温柔的笑意像水波漫上眼角：“如果我们总有一天会死，那这是最好的死法。你知道，做这个工作，我们不会永远那么幸运，”他把成为复仇者称为一份工作，就像送外卖，收银员那样的工作：“我对当超级英雄没兴趣，对复仇者也没什么归属感，我做这一切都是为了你，我活着也是为了你。如果不是你或许我从冬兵状态清醒的时候就会选择和九头蛇同归于尽。”他们面对面躺着，巴基摸着他的脸颊：“你是超级英雄，我不是，我只想再做回你的巴基。”“你一直都是我的那个巴基。”史蒂夫亲吻他的掌心。巴基微微勾起嘴角继续说：“因此如果有一天你不在了我大概会没有负担的跟着你走。所以史蒂夫，我们给彼此一个承诺好吗？我保证绝对不会死在你前面，你也要保证，如果有一天你死了，也绝不能强迫我继续活下去。”

“当然，当然可以巴基，巴基…….”史蒂夫叫着他的名字如释重负：“所以我不用再担心会失去你了是吗？”“是的，你永远不用再担心了，因为我会死在你后头。”巴基摩挲着他的脸颊：“而且我们不一定会那么惨，不是说好过完这段艰难时期你就可以退休了吗？到时候我们可以来一场公路旅行，到处转转，我一直想在车上来一次。”史蒂夫有些脸红，眼睛却亮晶晶的：“我们现在就可以。”巴基搂着史蒂夫，温柔地哄道：“不行，你现在需要睡一觉。”

最后他们躺在卧室的床上，巴基给两人盖上被子时史蒂夫忽然说道：“将来我们老的要死了，你也这样给我盖上被子，躺在我身边，我们可以手握着手一起在睡梦里离开，这是最好的结局。”

“是的，这就是最好的结局了。”

\--------------------END---------------------


End file.
